The family that sheds together, stays together
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Things at the family reunion get a little hairy. Can Sam and Dean save the day? Rated K for some swearing. Sam and Dean are property of Eric Kripke.


The reunion took some doing, but eventually they made it work. It would be quite an occasion, and the first time the two families along with all of their friends would get together since Jacki and Tony married.

They all decided to have the reunion at Kickapoo State Park. People drove or flew in from all corners of the country. The pride of place was the large amount of food. One item in particular seemed to draw a lot of attention, but nobody could seem to remember who brought it. It was a large bowl of bright purple punch.

Everyone drank some, and nobody seemed to notice the odd effect it had on them. Since the kids got into it first, they were the first to succumb. No one thought it was odd that all of the kids fell asleep. They'd been running around all day. It was normal for them to just zonk out wherever they were. Then the rest of them started dropping like flies.

Jacki was the first to wake. At first, she didn't notice that anything unusual had happened. Then a bug landed on her nose. She reached up with her hand to rub it and got quite a shock! Instead of a hand, she now held up a furry white paw!

"What the..?" She leaned over the stream that was nearby and looked in. When she got a good look at her reflection, she screamed! She a bunny!

"Oh God! How could this have happened?! Look at my ears!"

"Look at your tail!" Someone said with a laugh. She turned and glared at the three wolves and one bear that had come up to her.

One of the wolves reached out with his teeth to pull at the little ball of cotton on her rump.

"Aouwww! Don't pull it!" She glared and bopped him on the nose with her paw.

"Ohh J.P.! Help me! Help me! Quick!" Her Dad screamed. She looked around, panicked. Flopping around in the dirt was a large catfish, and slinking up to the fish with a hungry look in her eyes was Dad's cat, Callie.

"Oh no! Everyone quick! If you see any fish, get them into the water!"

Tony picked up Jacki's Dad in his mouth.

"Urggh! I hate the taste of fish!" Tony said, sputtering after depositing the catfish into the water.

"Well it was no picnic for me either!" The catfish snapped, his whiskers twitching with annoyance.

Soon several of Jacki's uncles and a couple of cousins who had also became fish were in the water. Deprived of her meal of fresh fish, Callie went in search of something else.

"Jacki? Have you seen the girls?" A guinea pig that squeaked in the voice of her sister in law asked.

"No, not since lunch. I figured they were playing with the other kids on the playground…Oh no! There goes that cat again!"

"Aunt Jacki! Aunt Jacki!" The frantic squeaks of two little guinea pigs could soon be heard.

Quickly Jacki hopped towards the girls with Tony lumbering beside her. While she snatched up Emily and Caley by the scruff of their necks, he frightened the cat away. The girls were safe, though shaken up a bit as she set them near their mother.

"Puerrrfect rescue Jacki." Her friend Liz purred, stretching herself on top of the picnic table she had been lying on. "Now, how do you plan to get us out of this little cat-tastrosphy?" She chuckled as she nuzzled up to the large tom that was her boyfriend.

"I know some people that might be able to help, but I'd need someone to get my phone for me."

Hopping up on the table, Jacki thumped loudly with her foot to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone? Okay. I have no idea what could have happened, but I think I do know of a way to get everyone back to normal. Now, does anyone here have opposable thumbs? Anyone? Surely, someone is a raccoon? Opossum? Really? No raccoons or possums? Not even a monkey? Really. The way some of you look, not to mention smell, I figure there would have to be one monkey." She mumbled under her breath.

"Alright. What about birds? Any birds?"

"I believe I can be of assistance." A large eagle swooped over and landed gracefully on the table. "How can I help?"

"If you can get my phone out of my purse and flip it open for me, I can make a phone call and get us some help."

The eagle got the phone situated and Jacki pushed a couple of buttons with her nose.

"Ouch! Oh I hope they're home!"

"Dean Winchester, who's this?"

"Dean! Oh thank God! Dean, it's Jacki. How soon can you get to Danville, Illinois?"

"Well we're in Colorado right now, so probably nine hours give or take. Why?"

"Umm, I'd rather not go into detail over the phone and it's a little hard to explain. Just come and bring something that counter acts spells."

"Okay everyone! I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that help is on its way. The bad news is it's going to take at least nine hours for it to get here."

A large groan arose from the crowd.

"Well what will we do until then? Oinked one of the cousins.

"I guess just go on with things as best as we could. Now everyone! Please be careful on what you eat! Try to eat whatever the particular animal you are would normally eat! This means no chocolate for the cats and dogs! And if you are a meat-eater, ask before you eat! We don't want anyone eating someone else's relative!"

"Speak for yourself." Tony growled, giving the wolves a dirty look.

"Yeah? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I owe you a serious ass kicking for putting your mouth on my wife!"

"Well newsflash for you Smokey, I had her first!"

"So? I've got her now!"

"Ah go and play with Christopher Robin!"

"Shut it, or I'll spay you the hard way!"

"You shut it or I'll turn you into a throw rug!"

Oh this was bad! Jacki thought. All four of them were baring their teeth and their hackles were raised. They were beginning to circle, waiting for the chance to pounce. If she didn't do something soon, she'd have a serious fight on her hands. None of them looked like they had any qualms about ripping out the other's throat.

"Boys! Stop it right now! This instant!" She glared and thumped angrily to get their attention.

"I mean it! If you don't all knock it off, I swear, I will go over there to that family of bunnies, and none of you will see me ever again!" She jabbed with her paw at the direction where a number of wild bunnies were nibbling on a patch of clover.

"In case you've all forgotten, I'm not something to be owned anyway! I'm not a piece of meat! I'm a human being! Well technically bunny, but you get the idea!" She gave them all a poke in the snout for good measure, and hopped off to check on the kids.

Ashamed, the four of them lowered their heads, thoroughly chastised.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry."

They each slunk away to their own families.

Eventually things settled down. The catfish were enjoying a leisurely swim in the stream. The piglets, guinea piglets, pups, kittens, and two young fawns were romping together in the grass. Tony had ambled off in search of something to eat, and had returned with a large honeycomb that he was now slurping at happily. Jacki sat beside him, nibbling at some flowers, her ears perked up, listening for sounds of trouble, or for Sam and Dean.

Night fell and everyone curled up to sleep. Jacki hopped around, checking to see that each kid was safe with their parents and that everyone was sleeping soundly. Then she curled up between Tony's paws and went to sleep.

The next morning, they were still animals, but they were gradually getting the hang of it. For the younger members of the family, it was actually an improved state.

Soon a car could be heard pulling in.

"I don't see them. All I see is a bunch of animals." Dean said.

"Wait a minute…is that a pig wearing glasses? And…is it just me, or did that bunny just kiss that bear?" Sam asked.

"It's them!" They exclaimed.

"Sam! Dean! Thank God!" The bunny spoke, hopping over to them.

"Jacki?"

"Yep. I've no idea what happened. Please tell me you can fix this?"

"We can try. You really don't have any idea what happened? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I just remember getting a cup of punch and.._The punch!_ It had to be something in the punch! Nobody can remember who brought it, and we all had some!"

Luckily a few drops of punch remained. Dean scooped some up and gave it a sniff.

"Yep. Looks like your standard potion. Hey! Whose rat is this?!" He asked, holding up the rat that had just bit him.

"Rat? We didn't see any rats earlier. None of us are rats." Everyone spoke at once.

"No rats? You're sure?."

"Yes, we're sure. No rats. Just cats, dogs, bear, bunny, pigs, guinea pigs, deer, eagles, and catfish."

"I think we found our witch then."

Sam brewed up the antidote and chanted an incantation.

"What has been done, now undo. Return you to the form that's true."

He gave everyone a sip of the antidote and they soon returned to normal.

"My clothes! Quick! Where are my clothes?!" Most everyone exclaimed as they found that they were now naked.

The rat turned out to be one Marcus Grove. The plague of Jacki's existence for a very long time.

"Hang on. I don't think we gave you enough of the antidote." Sam said, looking at Jacki.

"Why? Do I still have whiskers?"

"No, it's your nose. It's still pink and wiggly!"

"Oh! Don't worry about that. It's always that way. Why do you think they call me Bunny?" She asked, pointing at Tony and a couple of her friends.

"We thought we called you that because you like to mate!" They catcalled.

"Aww! Put a sock in it!"


End file.
